The Tournament with Demigods
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: The Demigods go to Hogwarts to help protect Harry and the school with the Triwizard tournament under the school name Olympia. None will know they are demigods and the wizard demigods will not reveal themselves and one other thing Harry leads the Hogwarts demigods…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 2: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

 **Introduction**

The Demigods go to Hogwarts to help protect Harry and the school with the Triwizard tournament under the school name Olympia. None will know they are demigods and the wizard demigods will not reveal themselves and one other thing Harry leads the Hogwarts demigods…

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Albus was worried about this years Tri-Wizard tournament. He needed to speak with an old friend about having his 'students' attend. The demigods would do for protection. He was a child of Hecate himself.

He talks with Crouch, Ludo and Fudge about letting this new school attend and he agreed it would be good for relations with America. So Dumbledore sent a letter to Camp Half-Blood and hoped they would accept…

* * *

 _Camp Half-Blood_

* * *

It was now after the Giant War Chiron hoped for some peace. He was in the big house when an owl flies in and holds out its leg.

 _Dear Chiron,_

 _This is Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am a child of Hecate as I am sure you can remember._

 _I am in need of protection of a student…_

 _The letter let on to explain Harry._

… _I am made the organises of the tournament to allow your demigods to come. I know they all have magical cores they just don't use. I told the organises that your school is the Olympia School for Magic. So I need you to come with some demigods to compete and watch over the golden Tro as we call them._

 _I have a bad feeling them need to be watched as threats will be here in the school. Please pick out your demigods and buy them their magical equipment. I await your response eagerly. And if you say yes please arrive at Hogwarts on the end of October._

 _From Albus Dumbledore_

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Order of Merlin First Class_

 _Grand Sorcerer_

 _Chief Warlock_

 _Supreme Mugwump_

Chiron sighs could he send some of his heros to Hogwarts and go with them? Suddenly Annabeth and Rachel walk in.

"Chiron. Rachel just said a prophecy", Annabeth says

"What was it?" Chiron asks

" _17 shall go to the magic school across the ocean,_

 _The son of the sea, who will face deep danger,_

 _The children of the sky, who will soar to new heights,_

 _The children of the dead, one will find a place he belongs, the other will find friendships,_

 _The daughter of love, who will follow her heart,_

 _The child of the forge, who will change the castle,_

 _The daughter of wisdom, who will change the outcome,_

 _The woman who was trapped, who will find friends,_

 _The son of sun, who will heal the hurt,_

 _The daughter of harvest will find her sibling,_

 _The twin sons of thieves will find common souls,_

 _The lonely son of the wine god will find himself with family,_

 _The women of two war gods, one will find love and the other comrades,_

 _The Son of the war god will find his voice,_

 _The daughter of magic, who will help the magical._

 _But beware darkness is brewing,_

 _On the last task a choice will made,_

 _The choice is what the darkness will come too,_

 _So beware the false immortal…_

 _Beware the secrets that are held…"_

Chiron frowns this was obliviously about Hogwarts and it pointed out each person he needed to take with him.

"Please go and get Percy, Piper, Jason, Nico, Calypso, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Clarisse, Miranda, Travis, Conner, Pollux, Lou, and Thalia", Chiron says

"Ok", Annabeth says

"Do you know what this is about?" Rachel asks

"Yes. And all of them need to be here", Chiron says

Within an hour everyone was gathered Thalia had been given permission from Artemis to come she seemed to know something.

"Who have a quest that all of you will go on. The prophecy reads like this…", Chiron starts

After he finishes the prophecy and they all knew they were mentioned. Chiron always explains about the Tri-Wizard tournament.

"So we are going for a school for magic?" Percy asks

"Yes", Chiron says

"But do we have magic?" Jason asks

"All demigods have magic. We just don't use it. As I am a daughter of Hecate I have more magic then you. But you can still wave a wand", Lou explains

"We have a quest and I need to take you too get your magical equipment. Lou you have to the end of the Summer to tutor everyone to seventh year work", Chiron says

"When do we leave?" Percy asks

"Tomorrow. Everyone to be ready to leave", Chiron says

They leave and Chiron writes a reply to Albus…

* * *

Everyone was ready to leave in the morning Chiron in his wheelchair. Angus was driving them into the city.  
"We are going to Magical Dragon Square. Here we will be able to pay in drachmas. Come follow me everyone", Chiron says

Chiron leads them to Dragon Square. They look around in amazement. Chiron leads them through getting their equipment each store owner was very nice to them because they were demigods. The last stop was the wand shop.

"Ah demigods! I am Vallie Shepherd I am a demigod daughter of Hecate. Lets get you all some wands", Vallie says

"What do we do?" Percy asks

"Who goes first?" Vallie asks

"I will", Annabeth says

"Who is your godly parent?" Vallie says

"Athena", Annabeth says

Vallie had Annabeth try a few wands before one let of grey sparks.

"Olive wood with a owl feather and a snake scale", Vallie says handing over the wand

Annabeth twirls it.

"The symbols of Athena", Annabeth says

"Yes. Now who next?" Vallie asks

"I'll go", Piper says

"Parent?" Vallie asks

"Aphrodite", Piper says

Piper was picked by the second wand she tried.

"Rosewood with a Swan Feather, Dove Feather and a Sparrow feather", Vallie says

"The symbols of Aphrodite", Piper says

"Yes", Vallie says, "Who is next?" Vallie asks

"I'll go", Will says

"Parent?" Vallie asks

"Apollo", Will replies

Vallie pulls out a few wands and Will was picked by the fourth.

"Laurel Wood with a Python scale, Wolf hair, and Dolphin tears", Vallie says

"Symbols of Apollo", Will says

"Correct. Next?" Vallie asks

"I'll go!" Leo says

"Parent?" Vallie asks

"Hephaestus", Leo says

Vallie pulls out some boxes and Leo gets one on the fifth time.

"Black Walnut with a fire phoenix and Crane feather core", Vallie says, "Next?"

"I'll go", Calypso says

"Parent?" Vallie asks

"Atlas", Calypso says

Vallie's eyes widen and she goes and picks out some boxes. Calypso gets one on the third try.

"Ash and Dragon-Heartstring", Vallie says, "Who's next?"

"I'll go", Miranda says

"Parent?" Vallie asks

"Demeter", Miranda says

Miranda gets her wand on the second go.

"Chestnut with a turtle-dove feather and a horned serpent scale", Vallie says

"Thank you", Miranda says

"Who's next?" Vallie asks

"We'll go", Travis says

"Parent?" Vallie asks

"Hermes", Conner says

Vallies brings out twin wands that were perfect for the twins.

"Dogwood with a hawk feather and tortoise shell", Vallie says

"Thank you", Conner and Travis say

"Who is next?" Vallie asks

"I'll go", Pollux says

"Parent?" Vallie asks

"Dionysus", Pollux says

Vallie gives out a few boxes and on the fourth try he finds his wand.

"Larch Wood with Leopard Hair, Panther Hair, Tiger Hair", Vallie says

"Thank you", Pollux says softly

"Who's next?" Vallie asks

"I'll go", Clarisse says

"Parent?" Vallie asks

"Ares", Clarisse says

Vallie picks out several boxes and Clarisse gets one on the second try.

"Blackthorn with an Eagle Owl Feather, Vulture Feather and a black viper scale", Vallie says, "Next?"

"I'll go. I'm a daughter of Bellona", Reyna says

Reyna gets her wand on the third try.

"Blackthorn with a Pegasus feather", Vallie says, "Next?"

"I'll go. I am a son of Mars and a legacy of Poseidon", Frank says

"Tricky", Vallie says after the sixth wand

She pulls out the seventh and it shoots sparks.

"Blackthorn, Pegasus tears and a black adder scale", Vallie says

"Thank you", Frank says

"Next?" Vallie asks

"I'll go. Father is Pluto", Hazel says

Hazel had her wand quickly.

"White Poplar wood with a Thestral feather and a Screech Owl feather", Vallie says

"Thank you", Hazel says, "Go on brother"

"Hades is my father", Nico says

Vallie quickly gets Nico a wand on the second try.

"White Poplar wood with Thestral tears and Cerberus hair", Vallie says

Nico nods in thanks.

"Next?" Vallie asks

"Father Zeus and I am a hunter", Thalia says

Vallie quickly finds her a wand.

"Cypress wood with a Buzzard Hark feather and a wolf hair", Vallie says

"Thank you", Thalia says

"I am a son of Jupiter", Jason says

Vallie searches the boxes and brings out a couple. Jason's wand was the second he picked.

"Oak Wood, Eagle Feather, Peacock Feather and a Thunderbird feather", Vallie says

Lou gets a Cherry wood wand with a unicorn hair core.

"So your last?" Vallie asks Percy

"Yes. I am a son of Poseidon", Percy says

"Well then a tricky customer", Vallie says pulling out boxes

It takes nine wands before he finds his.

"Driftwood and Black Walnut with a Pegasus feather and phoenix tears", Vallie says after the wand shot blue sparks

"Thank you", Percy says

"That is alright. It was an honour. So that will be 20 drachmas", Vallie says

Chiron hands over the money and they all leave. And go to the pet shop they could spend their own drachmas in here. All the girls go and look at the kittens but Clarisse and Reyna. The boys look at owls and Nico spots a miniature Cerberus.

Annabeth purchases a white kneazle and a Philippine scops owl. Naming them Alfie and Athena. Clarisse and Reyna both purchase Eagle Owls. Piper gets a black, orange, and white Kneazle. Percy gets an owl. Calypso gets a black kitten. Miranda got a ginger kitten which she named Jinger. Will gets an owl. Nico and Hazel get a miniature Cerberus each. Lou, Frank, Conner, Travis, Pollux, Jason and Thalia get nothing.

Now they had all their things Chiron takes them back to camp to steady. This was going to be a big challenge for them…

* * *

Harry was in his room at the Dursley's practicing his sword work. He was powerful with a sword and bow as well as other weapons. As he was not normal. He was a demigod/godling and he lead the Hogwarts demigods which where a lot.

Suddenly he heard a voice in his head.

" _Son Campers from camp half-blood are coming to Hogwarts. Be wearily of your fellow demigods and do what you think is best. Either keep your existence secret or not. Let everyone decide"_

Harry comes back to it after hearing one of his parents voices. So Half-Bloods were coming to Hogwarts? He wondered what for? What was this years danger going to be?...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

 **Who are Harry's parents?**

 **Who are the other demigods at Hogwarts?**

* * *

 _Percy Jackson_

 _Parent: Poseidon_

 _Driftwood and Black Walnut with Pegasus Feather and phoenix tears._

 _Owl: Seatide_

 _Annabeth Chase_

 _Parent: Athena_

 _Wand: Olive Wood, Owl feather and Snake Scale_

 _Pets: Kneazle White: Alfie and Owl: Athena_

 _Piper McLean_

 _Parent: Aphrodite_

 _Wand:_ _Rosewood, Swan Feather, Dove Feather and a Sparrow feather_

 _Kneazle: Black, Orange and White: Lyra_

 _Jason Grace_

 _Parent: Jupiter_

 _Wand: Oak Wood, Eagle Feather, Peacock Feather and a Thunderbird feather_

 _Thalia Grace_

 _Parent: Zeus :Adopted Mother: Artemis_

 _Wand: Cypress wood with a Buzzard Hark feather and a wolf hair_

 _Nico di Angelo_

 _Parent_ _: Hades_

 _Wand: White Poplar wood with a Thestral tears and Cerberus hair_

 _Pet: Miniature Cerberus: Dezmond_

 _Hazel Levesque_

 _Parent: Pluto_

 _Wand: White Poplar wood with a Thestral feather and a Screech Owl feather_

 _Pet: Miniature Cerberus: Lerida_

 _Calypso_

 _Wand: Ash and Dragon-Heartstring_

 _Pet: Black Kitten: Ligeia_

 _Leo Valdez_

 _Parent: Hephaestus_

 _Wand: Black Walnut with a fire phoenix and Crane feather core_

 _Frank Zhang_

 _Parent: Mars :Legacy: Poseidon_

 _Wand: Blackthorn, Pegasus tears and a black adder scale_

 _Reyna Ramirez-Arellano_

 _Parent: Bellona_

 _Wand: Blackthorn with a Pegasus feather_

 _Pet: Eagle Owl: Valiance_

 _Clarisse La Rue_

 _Parent: Ares_

 _Wand: Blackthorn with an Eagle Owl Feather, Vulture Feather and a black viper scale_

 _Pet: Eagle Owl: War_

 _Lou Ellen_

 _Parent: Hecate_

 _Wand: Cherry Wood with Unicorn Hair core_

 _Will Solace_

 _Parent: Apollo_

 _Wand: Laurel Wood with a Python scale, Wolf hair, and Dolphin tears_

 _Pet: Owl: Lyre_

 _Miranda Gardiner_

 _Parent: Demeter_

 _Wand: Chestnut with a turtle-dove feather and a horned serpent scale_

 _Pet: Ginger Kitten: Jinger_

 _Travis and Conner Stroll_

 _Parent: Hermes_

 _Wand: Dogwood with a hawk feather and tortoise shell_

 _Pollux:_

 _Parent: Dionysus_

 _Wand: Larch Wood with Leopard Hair, Panther Hair, Tiger Hair_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This week is my 26th birthday so as a tradition I update. So Happy Birthday to me:)!**

* * *

 **Chapter .2.**

* * *

Harry had a hell of a time on his summer holidays and he only just managed to go to Gringotts without the Weasley's. He trusted Fred and George but the others not so much. Ron, was beginning to annoy Harry with his bullying and his sister Ginny her obsession on him. Hermione was getting on his nerves about doing his homework.

Harry always had trouble since he had dyslexia he could really only read in Latin, Norse, Egyptian and Ancient Greek. But he had managed to get his Lord rings now that he was 14 since he was a godling. He had his inheritance test when he was 11. After his immortal parents told him too.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Harry James Potter_

 _ **Titles**_

 _Prince of Alfheim (Mortal Mother) (Great-Great-Great Grandfather Oblen)_

 _Prince of the Skies_

 _Prince of the Underworld_

 _Prince of the Seas_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (Mortal Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (Mortal Godfather)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (Mortal Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Flamel (By Magic)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Gryffindor (Mortal Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Ravenclaw (Mortal Mother)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Hufflepuff (By Magic)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Beauxbatons (Mortal Mother)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Royal House of Emrys (Mortal Father)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Royal House of Le Fey (Mortal Mother)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Royal House of Pendragon (Mortal Father)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Sayre (By Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt (By Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Burke (By Godfather)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Blishwick (By Godfather)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Triple (By Godfather)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Max (By Godfather)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Fleamont (Mortal Father)_

He had accepted his rings. And before he went to the Weasley's spent time with his mates but he hadn't found the other two yet that his body was telling him and so was Aunt Aphrodite says.

Now he was on his way back to Hogwarts where he would have too start a meeting of the Demigods of Hogwarts. All Hogwarts Demigods answered too him as he was in such high standing. And their US counter parts didn't have anything to do with them so they had to look after each other no matter if they were Greek, Roman, Norse, Egyptian or Hindu.

Harry couldn't wait to get out of this compartment with Ron and Hermione. How could he have ever been friends with them? That was right he had been potioned and the goblins had gotten rid of all of it this Summer.

Getting into the carriages he gets in one with Luna, Susan, Fay, and Lilith some of his betrothed. He didn't even listen to Hermione, Ron and Ginny wanting him in their carriage. They get in and Harry sees Peeves drop Water balloons on Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Harry snickers Peeves would do anything to make Harry happy.

"PEEVES! Peeves, come down here at ONCE!" McGonagall yells

McGonagall ends up slipping on the wet floor and grabs Hermione around the neck to stop herself from falling.

"Ouch – sorry, Miss Granger", McGonagall says

"That's all right Professor", Harry hears Hermione gasp

Harry snickers at what McGonagall had just done.

Harry and the others slip into the Great Hall when McGonagall continues to yell at Peeves. Harry sits between Fred and George to get away from Hermione, Ginny and Ronald. Neville, Dean and Seamus sit on the opposite side of them. All of them being demigods. Neville the son of Dionysus and Demeter, Dean being the son of Thanatos, and Seamus being the son of Hephaestus. On the side of George was his girlfriend and fellow demigod Angelina daughter of Nike. Alicia Spinnet was on the other side of Fred she was the demigod daughter of Victoria, Lee Jordan was on Alicia's side and was the demigod son of Hermes and Katie was next too Neville and was a daughter of Apollo and Harry's half-sister. Fred and George were the demigod sons of Loki. Apparently their mother cheated on Arthur which Harry felt sorry for.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny huffed at not being able to sit near Harry. Colin has whispered to Harry his brother Dennis was a son of Hermes too and was starting this year. Harry didn't need to know this as the Castle told him all demigods that entered her halls. And they would join the demigods for their annual start of term meeting.

They start eating after the sorting and Harry couldn't wait for it too be done after hearing Hermione rant about House-Elves slave labour.

"So! Now we are all fed and watered. I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the Castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it", Dumbledore says lips twitching

"We only check the list to see objects we should get", the twins whisper to Harry

Harry snickers.

"As ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inner-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year", Dumbledore says

Harry doesn't say anything as he had visions of this.

"What!" Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia and Katie cry.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy – but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year Hogwarts –", Dumbledore starts but was cut off

There was a deafening rumble of thunder, and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. A man stood in the doorway having many demigods ready their weapons discreetly. The man was leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black travelling cloak. Harry was surprised at the mans appearance especially during the welcoming speech.

"May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody!" Dumbledore says

"Moody? Mad-Eye Moody? The one your Dad went to help this morning?" Hermione asks Ron

Something was fishy here too Harry but he couldn't tell what his gut was saying something.

"As I was saying, we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year!" Dumbledore announces

"You're joking!", Fred says loudly

Harry groans at his mates enthusiasm. The tension that had filled the hall ever since Moody appeared was suddenly broken.

Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not joking, Mr Weasley, though, now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar –", Dumbledore starts

McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er – but maybe this is not the time . . . no . . .Where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament . . . well, some of you will not know this Tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation…", Dumbledore explains the Tournament, "The schools participating are Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and new school called Olympia from America"

Harry peaks at Olympia it couldn't be demigods coming? Could it? How would this effect the Hogwarts demigods?

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts, the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age – that is to say, seventeen years or older – will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This –", Dumbledore raises his voice over the outrage noises of these words, "-is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precaution we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them…", Dumbledore continues

Harry knew demigods would be able to coop but he didn't want to go in the Tournament. He didn't want glory. Finally everything was said and everyone heads for their house.

Harry snuck into the hall of the gods that Hogwarts had many others had now turned up. There were a lot of demigods at Hogwarts.

"Everyone settle down!" Harry calls as he guessed everyone was here, "First we must sacrifice food to the gods"

Food was on the table and the teens all grab something to sacrifice to their parent or ancestor.

"To my parents Lord Hades, Lady Persephone, Lord Zeus, Lady Hera, Lord Poseidon, Lady Amphitrite, Lady Hestia, Lady Artemis, Lord Apollo _(Roman)_ , Lord Janus, Lady Eris, Lady Psyche, Lady Ariadne, Lord Thor and Lord Anubis", Harry whispers throwing the food into the fire

He had so many parents because his mortal parents needed all the help they could get to conceive him.

"Now everyone we welcome this years 1st years to the Temple of the Gods. You can see all the Gods and Goddesses have their own statues and you can pay tribute to your parent or parents or ancestor at anytime. But this is important you don't tell anyone about being a demigod. Otherwise witches and wizards would want our blood. So if you spill your blood please clean it up. We can't afford to be noticed", Harry says

"What about this school Olympia that is coming?" someone says

"It could be demigods but we will not even reveal ourselves to them unless we have no other option. Now we never discriminate against a god or goddess or their children no matter if their Greek, Roman, Norse, Egyptian or Hindu! Anyone that does will face punishment from me. We demigods stick together. So if one of our 17 or over demigods are chosen for this Tournament we will support them! Even if them come from Beauxbatons or Durmstrang. We will see about the Olympia school. Now everyone the older years will show you entrances to this temple from your common room and other places make sure you aren't seen! Have a goodnight everyone", Harry says

Many of the older years start to show the first years to their way out. Harry's mates stay behind with him. Some other students stay to pray to their parent.

Harry spends some till with his mates who were Padma Patil daughter of Sarawati who will be Lady Potter, Cedric Diggory who is a son of Tyr with essence, Fred Weasley son of Loki who will be Lord Regent Max, Blaise Zabini son of Hercules, Isobel and Morag MacDougal who are daughters of Nyx and legacy's of Athena, Isobel will be Lady Ravenclaw and Morag will be Lady Black, Lilith Moon who was a daughter of Minerva and will be Lady Le Fey, Tracey Davis who was a daughter of Hecate and would be Lady Emrys, Daphne Greengrass daughter of Venus and will be Lady Slytherin, Su Li daughter of Mars and legacy of Minerva and will be Lady Pendragon, Susan Bones who is the daughter of Nemesis and will be Lady Flamel, Julia Carter who is a daughter of Triton and will be Lady Burke, Luna Lovegood who is a daughter of Athena and legacy of Melinoe and will be Lady Peverell, Fay Dunbar who was a daughter of Terminus who will be Lady Gryffindor, Mandy Brocklehurst who is a daughter of Minerva who will be Lady Gaunt, Eleanor Branstone who is a daughter of Hecate and will be Lady Sayre, Jadzia Hope daughter of Ceres and will be Lady Hufflepuff, Penelope Clearwater who is a daughter of Njord and will be Lady Blishwick, and Alicia Spinnet who was a daughter of Victoria and will be Lady Triple.

He was still expecting two more mates. His mates that weren't here were Viktor Krum who was the son of Tyr with his essence and Fleur Delacour who was a legacy of Aphrodite and will be Lady Beauxbatons.

They take about the Tournament and all of them had a bad feeling.

"What do you think about Moody?" Tracey asks

"I feel like there is something wrong with him. But we will need more time too see", Harry replies

"Yeh there is something that is not right with him", Cedric says, "I just can't place it"

"So you finally dropped Ronald and Hermione?" Susan asks

"Yes. I have had enough of them. And there were potions in my body according to the Nation", Harry says

That makes them all furious. Especially the love potion. Harry was theirs and nobody would take him away from them. They finish talking and all head to their common rooms with kisses goodnight.

Harry ignored Ron and Hermione trying to get his attention and goes up to his dorm where Neville, Dean and Seamus where waiting for him. The demigods all make sure they and their belonging are protected before going off to bed and hope they wouldn't have demigod dreams…

* * *

 **Author's Note: what do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
